Food and Romance
by ForeverBornBackwards
Summary: A little ove-shot when Chloe is bored and goes to talk to Derek... Will what he tells her be to much for her to handle? Chlerek!  Rated T just in case


A/n: Heyy people I think I'll write a Chlerek! Who's with me! *the crowd goes wild* Alright well anyway here we go! Oh and R&R please.

**Disclaimer!: **I do not own the Darkest Powers Series or the totally hot Derek, but Kelley Armstrong does. I envy her.

**(CPOV)**

I was sitting around the safe house bored out of my mind. That's when I thought that I would go find Derek. I went to go look for him in the kitchen and of course there he was eating half a box of granola bars.

"Hey Derek."

"Oh hey Chloe I didn't hear you come in."

"Why are you okay?" all I got was a snort in response. Typical Derek.

"Hello earth to Derek! What's wrong?"

"Well I did some research…" I stood there looking at him waiting for him to say something else.

"Alright then…. You did some research… and…"

"Well I find out some more about necromancers." Okay then... I'm confused.

"Okay… and…" I drew the word out way longer than I needed to trying to get something else out of him.

"That's all Chloe. I did some research about necromancers."

"That is _not_ all! If that's all you would have just told me so just say it!"

"It's all I'm going to tell you Chloe because what I found out isn't all that good."

"What did you find out something worse than shoving peoples, and animals, souls back in their nasty rotten corpses? I don't think you could have!" I was officially pissed. He was always so closed off not telling people the whole story and I was sick of it.

"Alright fine if you want to know so badly. It's that werewolves are naturally drawn to necromancers. Like as their mate." Is he serious? No matter how hard I tried I couldn't stop myself from laughing as hard as I did.

"What's so funny?" alright it was his turn to be pissed now. That scowl was on his face and he looked pretty upset. That's what stopped me from laughing… as hard.

"The fact that you think that's such horrible news! It's good news Derek!" I struggled to say it in-between my laughs.

"Wait… what?"

"It's good news for me! I like you a lot Derek. In fact I think I love you."

"Really?"

"Yes Derek why is it so hard to believe?" 

"Because… I'm a monster Chloe you shouldn't like me. You should be with Simon he really likes you plus he's better for you. He won't hurt you like I could."

"You may be able to hurt me but you never would. I know you Derek you couldn't do that. And as for Simon… well I mean I like him but as a Friend. You're the one I want to be with." I saw relief flow through him that it was radiating off of his warm skin.

"Well then I guess it's not bad news then."

"Most people would consider that good news. And as a side note you were doing research on werewolves not necromancers." I actually got a genuine laugh from Derek Souza. What a rare occasion.

After that he gets up and looks at me with those perfect clear green eyes. I looked back at him wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him on the tips of my toes. Considering that I'm vertically challenged and he is definitely not, he had to lean down some to help me. When our lips met it was like something was so right and so complete. I never knew that Derek Souza would make me feel me like this. It was my first kiss and I would never forget it. We pulled back with his arms around my waist and he smiled.

"I have wanted to do that for a long time."

"Well so have I so I'm glad it happened." And with that Tori came in, looked at us and pretended she was retching.

"Eww Chloe your letting Frankenstein touch you!" Derek let out a low growl… they were always getting under each other skin no matter how many times I tell them to behave.

"Yes I am is that a problem Tori?" She just looked at me in awe and I could feel Derek chuckle since we were so close together. Hmm maybe Derek wasn't a very good influence on me. But I loved him anyway.

A/n: Sorry the ending was like super rushed! I didn't want to go on forever and ever like that lol. Well yeah please review tell me if you liked it if I could have changed some things. I really felt like writing something but I wasn't sure what I should write sooo I just did this quick random Chlerek.! Soo thanks for reading!

~*PreppyEmoGirl*~


End file.
